redwood_universefandomcom-20200213-history
RWI-GC-Shadow Conflict
The RWI-GC-Shadow Conflict, '''also known as the '''Shadow War '''or the '''RWI-Shadow War, is an ongoing conflict that is currently fought between two sides, Red Wood Industries and the Galactic Council, against the military group known as the "Shadows". Prelude As the RWI Eclipse finishes its final touches, the Eclipse first officer, Commander Sam Ryan, receives a distress call from the RWI Ethon. The Eclipse heads out to the distress call location, only to find the crew of the Ethon dead and the ship being heavily damaged by an unknown weapon. Grand Admiral Jack Roberts orders samples of the ships wreckage to be stored and archived in the database. The Eclipse moves out towards Epsilon Base, with a task force of four ships: the Hyperion, Norway, Resolution and the Orion. A vessel of unknown origins soon appears and engages the orbiting RWI fleet. The Hyperion, Norway and Resolution are quickly destroyed by the mysterious ship's advance weaponry, and Epsilon Base is heavily damaged. Due to the surprise attack, an evacuation order is given. Commander Ryan takes command of the RWI Orion due to its original captain missing from the evacuation while The Artifact was loaded onto the Eclipse. Both ships end up departing and managed to escape the system and the pursuing vessel via a blind jump but not without suffering heavy damage to several ship sections. The amount of damage to the ships led to critical system failures and caused them to crash onto an unknown planet. The War It is revealed through certain logs and mentions in the series that the war is going extremely bad for RWI. It is said that the main reason for this is because of Admiral Sark and his Shadow Dreadnought. RWI and the GC have lost a significant number of ships, so they have extended production of new vessels for the combat fleet, as well as the new vessel the RWI Serenity which modifications could make an RWI Defender Class MKIII. Other improvements in the fleet include the new RWI Phoenix Class make a better alternative to the aging Heavy Assault Frigate. These ships would serve as front line vessels in the war and harass enemy ships. Also the construction of the RWI Apollo is well underway, making for a capable command ship to replace the older Phantom Class. Quotes *"Well Jack, after you were reported MIA it sent the council into chaos. First our good friend Admiral Williams took any ship he could from Cyrus and attempted a rescue at Epsilon Base. He managed to save about 15 people and we lost two ships to whatever that ship was." -Captain Ryan "Venom" Kazz briefing Grand Admiral Jack Roberts about the current status of RWI *"You should see the file on Admiral 'Sark' and his damn ship. The thing has destroyed so many ships in the past month and we can't even scratch it." -Captain Stake to Grand Admiral Jack Database pages (RWI Lore) ''-- RWI Sparrow Scout Class --'' The Sparrow class is an ageing RWI Scout ship. Known as one of the oldest RWI classes it still serves to the present day, though in limited numbers. The Primary role of the Sparrow Class was to scout ahead of larger vessels to determine what they would face before jumping into an active zone. As well as scouting Sparrow’s could also be used in Anti Fighters roles, though not specifically designed for this role they can operate efficiently. The Sparrow Class was planned for Decommission around 1 Year ago, however the class was saved and pulled back into Active service under Grand Admiral Roberts order. They proved extremely useful during the first days of the “Shadow War” in which they were used as original intended, 20 years after the classes original commission. // RWI Transmission // // Admiral A Williams, Head of RWI Navy, Cyrus Station // Red Wood Industries (RWI) Presents the brand new Defender Class MKII. When the original Defender class was shown to be too old when presented with new threats in the modern day “RWI” it was decided that a new ship like the Defender was needed. The Engineering core took it upon themselves to improve on the “Original” Defender class design as it had proven to be a formidable frigate. The Upgrades Defender class keeps the same general shape and style of the original design but improves on it with increased armour plating in critical sections. The shield systems have also been overhauled in an attempt to better combat the “Shadow” faction ships. Weapon systems have stayed the same but with new additions such as “M61 Vulcan” guns to better defend about incoming missiles and fighters. '' Overall the RWI Defender Class MKII is the “New RWI Defense” frigate and is slowly replacing all the current MK-I Defender Class vessels.'' ''// End Report // // //------------------------------------'' Category:Timeline